Todo sucede por algo
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: Cuando tus problemas se amontonan sientes que el mundo se te viene ensima, pero siempre hay una razón para poder sonreír. Clyde es un chico que tiene todo lo que cualquier otro niño pudiera desear pero había algo que no tenía... Cariño.


Título: Todo sucede por algo.

Advertencias: No sé… Estaba deprimida y vi un video, no se si sepan de este video pero… me dio tristeza XDDD se llama the Little girl who was forgotten. Ah… Y no, esta pinche historia no es yaoi ni nada de eso e.e

South Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

La noche era helada y apenas uno alcanzaba a cubrirse para que el frío no le calara. Un pequeño niño de apenas 9 años se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes de llamativos colores y que por cierto eran bastante caros. Tenía muchas cosas aquel pequeño, ropa cara, dinero, juguetes e incluso tenía video juegos de los más caros… Pero había algo que no tenía: amor.

Aquel niño se había criado solo… Bueno, algunas sirvientas les decían cosas alentadoras pero no era suficiente, necesitaba el amor de sus padres o de algún amigo. Todos los días, sus padres se iban a trabajar desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche y se iban directamente a dormir, ya que llegaban cansados. Clyde Donovan lloraba en su cuarto, en silencio. Siempre había estado solo, la soledad le mataba y apenas podía dirigirle palabra alguna a sus compañeros de la escuela, ya que ellos lo excluían, siempre pensaban que tal vez sería un chico jactancioso. Él no era así, era muy amable y cariñoso pero pocas personas lograban hacerle caso, de hecho apenas y notaban su existencia.

Clyde sintió una gran tristeza al no ser querido por nadie…

Era media noche y él seguía despierto, mirando las estrellas por su ventana. Se escuchaba el suave viento que chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana, algunos carros pasando por las calles y los perros ladrando. El sonido de la noche. No podía seguir así, necesitaba a alguien. Al día siguiente, decidido fue hasta el patio de la escuela y con la miraba fue buscando a alguna persona que tal vez quisiera ser su amigo y que lo sacara de su soledad. Y fue entonces que lo vio, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que denotaban inocencia. Se sintió nervioso y tenía ganas de salir huyendo del lugar pero tenía que ser valiente y hacer algo para salir de su soledad.

Clyde se acercó a aquel niño que era llamado Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Al principio se llevaron bien, sus platicas eran agradables y tenían varios gustos en común. Una gran alegría le inundo, una alegría desbordante. Se sentía muy feliz y desde entonces comenzaron a ser amigos. Poco a poco el pequeño Clyde se aferraba a la idea de que Butters era su único amigo. Al fin había salido de su tristeza, de su soledad que lo hacia sentir como una persona detestable. ¿Es poco creíble? La idea de que un niño de esa edad se sienta así…

Los demás niños se burlaban de Butters, diciendo que era un completo inútil y un afeminado. Clyde, cegado por el enojo llegó a golpear a un niño de su mismo salón que le había dicho varias palabras hirientes a su pequeño amigo rubio.

-¡No te vuelvas a meter con él! –Gritó furioso Donovan a Cartman que estaba en el suelo, débil por los golpes que le había proporcionado el otro. A pesar de ser una persona bastante tranquila y pacífica, de vez en cuando recurría a los golpes cuando era necesario y esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones.

-Clyde…. –Susurró Butters que había sido testigo de aquella escena. Estaba sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había defendido de Cartman… De hecho, nunca le habían defendido.

-Vamonos, Butters –Clyde le tomó de la mano a Butters, llevándoselo del lugar y dejando al gordo solo.

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, Butters y Clyde seguían siendo amigos. Donovan sentía cada vez más felicidad. Había olvidado por completo el asunto de sus padres, al fin tenía un amigo que le quería, sus padres… Ellos habían olvidado su existencia.

-Butters… -Pronunció apenas el castaño, llamando la intención del otro. Ya habían tocado el timbre, indicando que ya podían irse a sus casas.

-¿Pasa algo? –Cuestionó con curiosidad notoria en su voz. Estaban frente a las puertas de la escuela y pocos niños estaban aún dentro y otros estaban saliendo del plantel.

-¿Somos amigos? –Respondió con otra pregunta. La curiosidad le mataba, desde hace tiempo quería verificar si eran realmente amigos.

-Oh, claro que sí. –Donovan sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta del otro. Luego de eso se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su gran casa, asomó su cabeza y vio algo que le dio mucha tristeza mesclaza con enfado. Era su padre besándose con otra mujer, posiblemente su amante. Era una mujer bastante voluptuosa con un largo cabello que caía como una cascada. Era hermosa pero Clyde, en esos momentos la veía con enojo, le repugnaba. Sin ser visto, entró a su casa y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno que indicara su presencia. La tristeza volvió, sintió un gran dolor al saber que su padre solo había llegado temprano a casa únicamente por su amante.

Pasaron algunas horas y la mujer se había ido. Su madre llegó media hora después con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hoy me ha pasado algo impresionante –Dijo su madre totalmente alegre. Si tan solo supiera que su marido lo había engañado con otra mujer… Y que no sería la primera ni última vez.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –Su padre cuestiono con curiosidad fingida, algo que la mujer no pudo notar al estar encerrada en su propio mundo.

-¡Me han subido el sueldo! –Dijo con voz chillona la mujer. Mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

Clyde escuchaba todo desde las escaleras, bajó la cabeza triste por la situación y se encerró en su cuarto como solía hacerlo.

Tenía varios problemas, sus padres no le hacían caso, su padre engañaba a su madre, la madre de Clyde se la pasaba trabajando demás solo para tener más dinero y en su escuela lo ignoraban. En el receso, Butters y Clyde se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido, en el patio de la escuela exactamente en un árbol que brindaba sombra a aquellos que querían sentarse cerca de él.

-No entiendo porqué sonríes mucho… -Mencionó Butters con nerviosismo notorio. Clyde giró su cabeza, mirándolo y dejo de sonreír.

-Porque… Eres mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me ha llegado a escuchar, por eso… Gracias. –Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana, escurriendo por sus mejillas a lo que el rubio le dio tristeza también y solo pudo abrazarlo, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Siempre seremos amigos, en las buenas y en las malas… Por siempre. –Le dijo Butters con ternura.

Ahora serían amigos por siempre. Butters nunca dejo de animar a Clyde, aunque los padres de Clyde se divorciaron, él siempre estuvo feliz de que aquel chico nunca lo dejara, esa era la verdadera amistad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hasta ahora, lo más marica que he escrito en mi vida pero tenía que escribirlo. Me deprimí viendo videos en YouTube :cccc bueno, no sé si les haya gustado, si lo odiaron, si les gustó o si les produjo nauseas pueden dejar un review, en serio, su opinión me importa mucho:3 hasta luego, que tengan una linda noche/un lindo día.**

**Los quiero:3 besos –inserte corazón gay aquí-**


End file.
